santa_maiafandomcom-20200215-history
Johan Swennson ''The Timber Wolf''
Johan Swennson is a 8th generation, gangrel from Sweden. He was embraced in the year 1595 in the mountains of Sweden. Description Johan is a big fellow. He is not particularly buff, but he is very tall and broad shouldered. His hair is blonde and his eyes blue. Some would go to the extent of calling him a Viking. He preferes wearing dark leather clothes, similar to metalheads, but is not a metalhead himself. He rather enjoys classical music and his native music. He has a great affinity for animals, and an even greater connection with his own animalistic side. He is an enforcer, almost a dog of the man who saved his unlife. He is often seen as a huge black timber wolf, his prefered animal. Mortal life Johan was born in Sweden in the year 1566. Born to a poor logger and his wife in the Swedish mountains. His father taught him the proffesion and together they supplied wood and took care of the surrounding woods for the nearing towns. He lived a happy life in the mountains with his mother and father at first, he also got married and had 2 children. They all lived on a farm that was big enough to house them all. At the age of 29 he just laid his head to bed, when he was awakened by the screams of his 5 year old son and daughter. He and his wife rushed to the living room and in it there was a huge bearded man. He was as tall as Johan and even wider than him. In his arms he held his twin children, who were motionless. He pushed his wife out the door and ran for the axe. Outside he saw two more people standing and holding the heads of his parents. Adrenaline was pumping and the only thing he was thinking of was his wife. He grabbed the axe and ran towards his wife. He stood between her and the three figures moving towards them. They were overwhelmed almost instantly and he was forced to watch his wife get killed right in front of him. One of the figures then drew back and the other started to bite her neck. Johan went berserk and in the fray he managed to brake free of the bearded mans grasp, running towards his wife with axe in hand. The huge bearded man was laughing as that happened, but Johan ignored it and attempted a massive overhead swing for the fiends neck. He succeeded. His wife fell to the ground, the fiends head rolled on the floor. The bearded mans laugh turned into a yell. He ran towards Johan and struck him. Johan fought back, but to no avail. The bearded man said to him: Du är skyldig mig ett liv. Du kommer att ge mig din. And so Johan was embraced that night. Post Embrace After the slaughter and embrace, Johan was treated as a dog. He was beated into submission and he learned what it was to be slave. He was used as the executioner of children and slayer of old man. He was a new member of the White Skull gangrel pack. They were five, pillaging north and central Europe for sport and bloodlust. Johan was disgusted by all this, but feared standing up to the pack master. He seldom saw other kindred, except for a figure that once talked to their pack master Groljoff. It was strange, for he had never before let anyone stay alive after seeing their packs hideout. It was the year 1630 and him and his pack were sent to interfere with the 30 years war. Johan didnt know if they were sent there or if Groljoff just wanted some higher game to hunt. Things were going smoothly until they decided to atack a small town somewhat north of the Alps. They atacked the town, but it was strangely empty. And for good reason. Right before they left, two of the pack were sweeped underneath their feet in a blink of an eye. Before anyone realized, they were already hanging by their legs off a roof, their legs held by masked figures. Their bodies turned to dust and as soon as they dispersed, the figures jumped down and eyed the rest of the pack. As the pack was eyeing them, Bodre was pierced by a huge sword from behind. Most of the sword was sticking out of her mouth and there was black blood dripping from the sword, that seemed to burn her where it touched her. Not that it mattered any more as she was blown away by a slight breeze. Groljoff was scared, Johan could smell it on him, he was ripe with it. But in that moment Groljoff let out a deafening yell, that turned into a cry of an elk. And the elk ran off. But it did not get far. A fourth figure wizzed past Johan and thew a massive scythe, doused with the black blood, in the air. After ten metters, the elk let out a yelp and was stopped in its tracks by the scythe. The blade cut its yelp short and cut the elks body short of a head. Johan. Feel to his knees, then screamed: Jag kommer inte att gå ner utan strid!. He turned into a giant black timber wolf and atacked the assassins. He took down one of them and bit off an arm of another, but in the end he was subdued and taken to a cave prison somewhere in the alps. In the prison he was left to rot. Only an ocasional visit from one of the hooded figures. After un undefined time the figure came and with clever hand signs managed expressing that, Johan is to die by the sun on the morrow. He had this man watch over him that night. He didnt care, he had resigned and was at peace with his fate many nights ago. But then something strange happened. A man in common clothes came in. He startled the guard and after a pause the guard came at him, but the man raised his hand and the guard fell to the floor motionless. His cage was opened and the man extended his arm. He didnt say anything, for he did not speak Swedish. He offered him his wrist, so that Johan would regain his strenght. And Johan sank his fangs into his wrist. The blood was like none he had ever tasted. Afterwards, they slowly walked out the caves, with no resistance met, which was strange. They traveled to a town, not far. Along the way, over the course of a couple of days, he had that sweet, empowering blood again. He was given another unlife by this man and so he chose to follow him, help his new friend in any way he can and lead a new unlife free of slavery and master only to his own will.